


Swans are built for fighting not love

by SharpAttack



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I imagine Gavin being a weasel for some reason?, M/M, Sad little thing I thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack
Summary: it’s better to live miserable and never knowing, then to die trying to love.





	Swans are built for fighting not love

Jeremy life has rocked thus far, he’s at the top of his game with a gang that supports eachother and he gets to let out all of his aggression well he wanted.   
  
But in a world where people have a body that can change from an animal to a human, certain things can be rough.   
  
Michael’s bear instincts to hibernate for the winter. Gavin’s territorial behavior when he’s tired, wanting to fight whoever comes unannounced into his work room, weasely little bastard. Ryan’s tunnel vision when he’s hunting pray. So on.   
  
Then there’s Jeremy. His thing is different then the rest. Or the thing he’s most worried and scared about- He’s a Swan. Elegant isn’t really his thing, but he’s ready to throw down just like his bird family. But, the downside. If Jeremy falls in love and if the person doesn’t love him back or does love him but dies. He’ll die of ‘heartbreak.’ Of all the things to fucking pass over to his human life it had to be that.   
  
Sure, falling out of love can happen. He’s seen it. But it’s rare. Jeremy’s avoided romantic relationships, quick fucks and no attachments his whole life. Doesn’t want what happened to his Dad to happen to him.   
  
But then, in walks the infamous and usually lazy house cat of a cougar, Ryan fucking Heywood. All the years of carefully avoiding romantic shit. He’s fallen for his battle buddy.   
  
Four years working together, near deaths and having each others back have come back to seriously make Jeremy’s heart beat faster. But if he really has to think about it, he loves all that stuff. But generally, he loves how much of a nerd the other man is. His weird high pitched laughs, his odd knowledge, his weird rituals. There was something about it that just hooked him.   
  
It just was unbelievable how much just thinking about it warms Jeremy’s core. But he knows he has to stop.   
  
The risks are too high, they’re constantly skirting the line of life and death. Plus, the likelihood that he’d be loved back? It makes Jeremy’s heart throb with pain, it was an unbareable thought. Just imagining all the possibilities, strings of words that could be used to turn him down. Stabs at his heart.   
  
_ So he’ll leave it be, it’s better to live miserable and never knowing, then to die trying to love.  _ Words his father spoke when he was on his deathbed. Words Jeremy takes to heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little sad thing I felt like writing!


End file.
